Skin
by jollyrancher-25
Summary: One-shot. Song fic. After being forced on another double date by her best friends, Braeden goes and makes an interesting discovery. Moral of the story: Dont judge a book by it's cover. AH/AU (they're in college and happy and Erica and Boyd are alive and Scallison lives!)


**Disclaimer: Dont own Teen Wolf or it's characters. Nor do I own Skin- Rihanna. **

**Upon further searching I couldnt find like ANY Brisaac smut and that made me sad. Because we need some smutty fics for reasons. **

* * *

Braeden was trying her hardest to pay attention to her professor as he spoke animatedly in front of the hall. Most people were typing away on their laptops when all Braeden had on her white screen was a taunting cursor, screaming at her to pay attention. She needed to forget what happened last night at least for now. But she couldn't. How could she? If she closed her eyes she could still feel his cold finger tips digging into her flesh as his wet mouth explored her body. She bit her lip and breathed out as the memories flooded back to her. Hot air, sweat, moans, biting, scratching, hair pulling, especially on her part. They were so vivid in her mind she had to cross her legs to keep herself from crying out his name. A smile formed on her lips, thinking about how she was in the here, 24 hours ago with her two best friends, discussing their plans for a double date that she, no doubt, would be forced to go on.

"I think maybe we can go to that new Italian place that opened across campus after we see the movie," Allison had suggested.

Erica nodded in agreement, "Okay, I'll text Boyd the address, he probably knows it anyways."

Braeden tapped her pen against the desk dramatically, placing her head in her hand before Erica reached over and patted her back.

"I'm sorry B. We aren't trying to leave you out," she said.

Braeden waved the blonde off and shook her head. "Nah, it's okay. I get it. Braeden's the only one without a boyfriend so she can't take part in double dates. Even though nine times out of ten, you're going to drag me along anyways."

"We could always invite Scott's roommate so you can talk to him," Allison offered.

Braeden's brow rose. "Who... Isaac? Yeah no thanks."

"He's cute, what's your deal?" Erica asked, popping a piece of gum into her mouth and offering one to each of her friends.

"Yeah," Braeden nodded, taking the gum. "He's cute and he's sweet but he's just that. He looks too soft and gentle. I'm used to a... _certain _type of guy."

"You mean you're used to juiced up, rough, angry guys that throw you up against the wall," Allison said, filling in the blanks.

"I wouldn't say_ throw_ exactly."

"No, she means she's used to Aiden," Erica cocked her head to the side.

Braeden silenced them, raising her hands to cover their mouths. "We don't speak his name."

"What like Voldemort?" Allison asked.

Braeden shot her a look. "Yes like him. Same face too." She slumped down in her chair and prepared herself for the lecture she was about to receive. It wasn't that she still had a thing for Aiden, they'd had a few hot dates, some table sex and broke it off but the thing was she really liked the sex. And okay, she was starting to like him too. He was funny with a dry sense of humor and when he got around his twin brother, he turned into this teddy bear who she didn't know was hiding underneath.

"You cant still be hung up on him," Erica shook her head.

"I'm not," Braeden defended, blowing a bubble with her gum. "He and I are over. And he moved on to greener pastures. Or should I say redder pastures."

"If we dont get to speak of you know who, then we don't get speak of fire crotch either," Erica hissed.

"Lydia's a sweet girl," Allison smiled. "I have Eco with her. She's really smart."

Erica scoffed. "So is my dog but you don't see Bunny trying to steal every and any boyfriend she wants. Including Scott for a bit."

Allison frowned looking down at the ground. Braeden took her hand and gave it a small squeeze before glaring at Erica.

"You know Allison and Scott were broken up when he 'got' with Lydia and I used got lightly."

"More like fucked," Erica mumbled.

"Dont throw it in her face, Erica, Geez. We're friends, we're not the who hates Lydia more club. I hate her, you hate her, Allison just mildly dislikes her because she's forgiving and doesn't hold a grudge like us two."

"She's such a Libra," Erica said, rising from her seat. "You know I don't say sorry Ally but... You know."

Allison nodded, giving Erica a small smile. "I know. It's okay. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah. Bye girls," Erica said, waving to them as she scooted out of the aisle and up the stares.

Braeden turned back to Allison and frowned. "You sure you're okay? You know Erica says mean things but she doesn't mean it."

"She's such a bitch," Allison laughed. "Why are we friends with her again?"

"I don't know," Braeden said. "I think it's just because she's pretty."

Allison chuckled before checking her phone. "Shoot. I've gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Scott to study."

"Code name for having sex."

"Shh," Allison waved. "You're coming with us tonight. And we're inviting Isaac."

Braeden groaned as Allison walked through the aisle. "Fine but if he ends up being the curly-haired teddy bear I'm assuming he is, I'm ditching."

* * *

Braeden sighed, looking at the two couples sitting in front of her at the movie theater. She frowned seeing more R rated action in front of her than on the movie screen.

"Why don't you eat her face off Scotty," Isaac quipped from his seat next to her. He received a middle finger from Scott in response and chuckled, glancing at Braeden. She caught his eye and smiled gently.

"Mind if I have one of your Red Vines?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, here you go," he said, handing the pack towards her until she grabbed one of the candies. "Thanks for coming along by the way."

"Why?" she shrugged, taking a bite from the Red Vine.

"No, I mean... You didn't have to come ya know. I'm sure you had a date or something."

She scoffed. "Nope. No date. My love life revolves around being the 5th wheel on like all of their double dates."

"All of them?" Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"All. Of. Them," Braeden said slowly. "I'm actually the one that got Scott and Allison together. Scott and I went to high school and dated for a little."

"This isnt weird? Seeing them like this?" he asked, gesturing to the couple in particular.

Braeden shook her head. "Nope. We only dating for like 2 weeks. Then we just stuck to being friends. And then new girl Allison came to school and he was all drooly so I got them together on their first date. But I guess he was too scared so he forced me to go with him."

Isaac chuckled, resting back in his squeaky chair. "So this is a tradition. You going on dates with your friends?"

"Pretty much," she said, grimacing as she looked down and was pretty sure she saw a body part she didn't need to see. "Okay, that's it. I'm out of here."

"Wait," Isaac said, catching her arm. "I'll come with you."

They walked out of the theater, making sure to be as quiet as possible for the people who were actually watching the movie.

"What dorm hall are you in?" he asked, breathing warmth into his scarf.

"Davis. I hate that I'm still on campus but it saves money," Braeden said. "You?"

"Hale."

"Didnt that place burn down a few years ago?"

Isaac nodded. "Yeah but they rebuilt it." They stopped walking and glanced at one another. "Well this is where we part. See ya."

"See ya," Braeden waved, turning to walk towards her dorm.

Isaac headed to the other side of campus but stopped, cussing under his breath. Scott had his key card which meant he wasn't going to be able to get home until Scott was with him. He turned around, heading back to the movie theater.

"Hey," Braeden called, turning around. "What's wrong?"

"Scott has my key card," he said. "I'm locked out."

"You can wait at my dorm if you want. Until they come back."

"Okay," he said, "Thanks."

They made their way to the dorm hall, the warmth of the building hitting them as they made it inside. Braeden tossed her key card onto the desk by the door once they were in her dorm room and turned around to take her jacket off.

"Do you want something to drink? We have beer," she offered.

"No thanks," Isaac shook his head. "I don't drink."

Braeden turned around to face him, giving him a perplexed look. "You don't drink? You're a senior in college and you don't drink?"

"No," he smiled. "My dad used to drink. It killed him so I don't drink."

She nodded, biting her lip. "Good reason not to drink." She went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the freezer for herself before going to sit on the couch, patting the spot next to her.

"So, Allison told me you're Canadian," Isaac said, sitting down.

She bobbed her head. "Yeah, French Canadian. Quebec to be specific."

"You don't sound like it."

"I moved here with my older brother when I was like 5. So I don't really have an accent."

"You still speak French?"

"Oui," she answered with a smile. "What about you?"

"Born and Raised in California," he chuckled. "I lived in Germany for like a year with my dad but then came back to California."

"Nice," Braeden nodded, kicking off her shoes and taking a sip of her beer and placing the chilled bottle on her table. They sat in silence, Isaac, looking around the dorm room and Braeden picking at her nails. It was awkward to say the least, since they knew next to nothing about one another besides that their roommates were dating.

"So..." she said.

"So..." he said back, rubbing his hands against his jeans.

Braeden took another sip of her beer before placing it down and shrugging. Allison and Erica were trying to set her up and since she and Isaac weren't doing much talking, why not have a little fun? Before Isaac could react she was on him, pressing her lips to his. His hands flailed around, trying to find balance as he fell flat onto the couch. Braeden pushed herself from him and ran a hand through her hair before standing.

"I knew it," she muttered, grabbing her beer and walking towards the kitchen.

"Whoa... Um what was that?" Isaac asked, sitting up straight.

"A conversation starter, what do you think?" Braeden shot, putting her hair into a ponytail. "I told Allison you were too soft for me."

Isaac furrowed his eyebrows. "You told her that? You don't even know me enough to make that assumption."

"I know guys like you. You're sweet and soft and gentle and as nice as that is I'm not really into the sweet and soft and gentle type."

This time Isaac stood, and walked towards her. "So you must be the smartest person in the world then. Look at a guy and automatically know every detail about him."

Braeden took a sip of her beer and placed it down on the counter top in the kitchen, sighing. "I don't need to know you pup to know what you're about. Look you can stay here until Scott comes back but I'm going to bed." She moved to leave the kitchen but Isaac was standing in her way. "Excuse me," she said sharply. He still didn't move and now she was getting annoyed. Isaac placed his hands on her hips and walked her back to the counter top, only letting go when she hit it with a soft thud.

His glare sent a shiver down Braeden's spine and she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it.

"You don't know shit about me," he said, staring between her eyes and her lips. He'd never wanted to kiss someone so badly who'd insulted and pissed him off. "I could be anybody or anything and you wouldn't know. Nobody likes to be told they're something they're not."

Braeden rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, I get you're trying to prove a point but-"

"Stop talking," he cut her off, placing his hands on either side of her. He used his knee to part her legs and bent down, inches from her face. "You don't know me."

"You said that already," she breathed, a smirk on her lips as their noses touched.

Isaac's hands snaked down her legs and gripped her thighs, lifting her up onto the counter. "And I'm going to say it again until you get it," he whispered, huskily.

Braeden bit her lip and wrapped her legs around Isaac's waist, pulling him closer. "Okay. I dont know you." She brushed her lips against his and pulled back.

Isaac clenched his jaw tightly before smashing his lips against Braeden's. His lips were unexpectedly soft, Braeden thought, feeling his firm body press into her further.

_And he tastes like Red Vines._

Their tongues grazed against one another's, as she moaned, her chest rising as they kissed. Isaac took in a sharp breath through his nose and ran a hand down Braeden's legs. She tasted of the beer she'd had just minutes before and now, he had as taste for a cold brew. Or maybe he just had a taste for her.

Braeden reached up to drape her hands over Isaac's shoulders but yelped when he caught her wrists and pinned them to the cupboard behind her head. Their eyes met and Braeden bit on her bottom lip, waiting for Isaac to kiss her again.

"Chickening out?" she asked, inching closer to him and running her tongue over his lips.

Isaac released her wrists and cupped her face, pushing the strands of hair out of her eyes and smirked.

"Do you ever stop talking?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips.

Isaac sighed. "I'm gonna fix that." He kissed her once more, hungrily.

Braeden was never going to get tired of the way Isaac kissed her, almost angrily like he had a point to prove. And maybe he did, since she'd assumed he was gentle and he was showing signs that he was anything but.

It wasn't just his sweet taste from the candy, it was something else that laid beneath that called to her. Maybe it was the danger that enticed her. A danger she hadn't even known existed until she'd slipped up and put him in a category he didn't belong in. Braeden's breath hitched, feeling Isaac's cold fingers trail just under the hem line of her shirt and over her skin. In one swift move, her shirt was off and over her head, tossed to the ground. As soon as the fabric was over her head, Isaac lips reattached themselves to her skin, this time to her neck, causing her to moan. His teeth grazed across her flesh and Braeden wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. Her hands itched to rummage through his hair and she smirked when Isaac didn't resist.

Isaac kissed down her chest and on to the other side of her neck, biting down hard enough to elicit a loud moan from Braeden. He wrapped his arms around her legs and lifted her off the counter, his lips never leaving her body.

Isaac carried her into the living room and dropped her legs before pressing her into a wall, and finding her lips again. Her hands slivered up his torso, tugging at his shirt. He pulled it over his head, ignoring the pang of the dog-tags he always wore hitting his chest. Isaac ran his thumb over Braeden's lips and tried to hide his smile as her teeth scraped against his finger. This time she kissed him first, pushing his hand out of the way. Isaac had to be careful. Braeden was slightly annoying, and talked too much but he might actually start to like her.

He grunted feeling her pull his belt out of the loops and toss it across the living room. Her hands fumbled to unbutton his jeans but with a forceful growl, she popped them open.

"Eager aren't we," Isaac smirked.

Braeden chuckled, pushing his jeans down. "Something you don't know about me. I don't like to wait. Foreplay is fun and everything but-" She didn't get to finish her statement as Isaac's lips were on hers again. His hands roamed down her sides, working on her jeans. He had her out of them in seconds, squatting down to get her legs out of them. Isaac threw the jeans to the side and looked up at Braeden from his spot at her feet. His eyes softened and he gulped. Why hadnt he ever noticed that she was this beautiful? Sure he knew she was hot but he had no idea she looked like this.

Isaac stood back up, and lifted Braeden into his arms, kissing at the skin on her shoulder while she nibbled on his earlobe.

"Which room?" he asked, gruffly.

"This one," she said, using her body to direct him to her room. They fumbled into the room, passion guiding them as they fell onto the bed. Isaac laid Braeden down and stepped out of his jeans, licking his lips as he crawled over her. She rose her head as he devoured her skin, nipping and sucking on her neck. His lips trailed down her neck and chest, leaving a line of wet kisses on her stomach. Braeden's back arched as she gripped the sheets, her mind going blank at the feel of his fingers digging into her thighs and his lips on her stomach.

Isaac hooked his fingers on the waistband of her panties and tugged them off, gliding his calloused finger tips down her leg once he'd discarded the undergarment. He settled in between her legs and kissed over her ribs before making it to her lips. He cupped one of her breasts and gave it a squeeze, making Braeden moan.

"You're gonna have to take your bra off too," he whispered, lifting her up and unhooking it. She fell back to the bed, braless and smiling, her legs twined around his waist. Isaac shot her a cheeky grin before molding into her, as if that was how they were always meant to be.

The rest of the night was pure euphoria, at least from what Braeden could remember. Isaac's skin on hers, his lips and tongue kissing every inch of her body, her nails raking across his back, the countless orgasms chasing each other as if they were in a race, and the almost animal like howl Isaac let out when he'd reached his breaking point. Braeden had never been a fan of being sweaty after sex, and normally she'd kick a guy out of her bed afterwards to shower but when she saw Isaac, his hair curling and sticking to his forehead as his face grew redder and redder with each involuntary moan and hiss, she didn't want him gone.

It was all an orgasmic blur. Her laughs from Isaac's hair tickling her inner thighs and stomach as he kissed down her torso. His grunts from trying to match the rhythm Braeden had somehow set from beneath him. And most of all the moans. Oh so many moans that even as she thought about it now, she could feel itching to seep from her full lips.

"Hey!" Erica shouted, plopping down next to Braeden and pulling her out of her thoughts. Allison was behind her and sat on the other side of Braeden, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Hey," Braeden said, nodding to both.

"So..." Erica started

"So.." Allison also sang.

"So..." she said back, wondering who would be the first to bring up the obvious.

"I knew it!" Erica shouted, poking her cheek. "I saw you two leave the theater and I knew what was going to happen."

Braeden scoffed, biting on the back of her pen. "How did you know that? You were too busy trying to suck Boyd's face off."

"I see all," Erica said, squinting her eyes.

"Not to mention when I came home last night Scott and I saw a trail of clothes in the living room," Allison smiled. "And we noticed Isaac's shirt. So spill."

"Nothing to spill," Braeden said nonchalantly.

"Bullshit," Erica sang. "You two fucked didn't you?"

"You are so crass my blonde best friend," Braeden stood, patting Erica's cheek. "As fun as this is. I actually have a class to get to."

Erica rolled her eyes. "She's probably going to meet up with lover boy and give him round 2."

"Technically it would be round 7," Braeden shot back, blowing kisses their way.

"You dirty little thing you," Erica laughed. "Didnt I say it Ally? I told you they were going to hook up out of boredom or they liked it each other. Boyd owes me $20."

"You bet your boyfriend that they would hook up?" Allison frowned.

"Sure did," Erica smiled, as if nothing was wrong. "I'm $20 richer!"

Braeden left the library and made her way across campus. She walked down a corridor but yelped when someone grabbed her hand and pressed her against a wall.

"Took you long enough," she smirked. "I walked past like 5 different corridors."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Isaac asked with a chuckle.

"You and I both know the answer is-"

He cut her off, kissing her gently on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: I am not, I repeat, I am not good at writing smut. I can insinuate but for those writers who get in there with the graphics and the descriptions, bless you! Because I cant. So I just kind of like left the last bit to your imagination. This was just me being bored and listening to music so I hope you enjoy. **

**Please review :0 **


End file.
